


The Defeat Of War

by Carliro



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F, Post-War, Romance, Sexy, Tragedy, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: WW2 rages on and it resurrects Ares! Will Wonder Woman defeat this horrific foe!?





	The Defeat Of War

Ares the god of war had been slain by Diana of Themescyra in the closing stages of WW1. But WW2 came and he got alived again. Now he wanted.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"GRRR my dear sistah you will PAY!" shouted Ares meanly, masturbating mentally to the tortures he would inflict.

He was a god, so he could detect where Diana was right away. He felt that she was in the basement, so he went there and opened the door and everything.

"Now Diana you will-"

Ares got silent. Before him was Diana...... and Granny Goodness and Witch Hazel, doing SEX. Diana and Granny Goodness were doing a 69 on each other, rimming their filthy anuses. Diana's Tartarus gate was right before Ares' eyes and it was horrifically putrid, skin infused with shit and decaying, ejecting brown and white pus. A lump of turd was produced from her bowels and it fell on Granny Goodness' face, where it melted like butter, sending brown and black torrents down her cancer-infused wrinkles. Tons of decaying turd were trapped between said trenches, where lizards and cockroaches feasted among rotten moss. A garden snake crawled along and in between, dragging loads of shit until it entered her eager mouth. She blowjobbed that reptile like a filthy penis with much pleasure, moaning like a raped crocodile being skinned by obsidian blades of desire.

"Oh, hello brother" said Diana, her face turning around to reveal her brown-stained pestilent lips and stained teeth.

Ares didn't answer. He grabbed a shotgun and blew his own brains out.

Amen.


End file.
